


Graywing The Civilian

by GaiaRune



Series: Greywing the Civilian [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is basically non-existent here, Damian makes friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaRune/pseuds/GaiaRune
Summary: Damian Wayne isn't very good at making friends and it's a little bit on purpose. Jane-Elizabeth doesn't really care.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a terrible person who probably should just finish my works in progress instead of posting new stuff, but oh well. 
> 
> More of Jane-Elizabeth is to come, as I actually have a good hundred or so pages of stories including her written out in my notebook.

It started at dinner one day, shortly after Damian had been enrolled into the sixth grade at Gotham Academy.  
Damian had looked up rather suddenly and pursed his lips in Dick's direction.

“A student from my school will be visiting Thursday evening. I require that you or Pennyworth make the proper arrangements with her guardians.”

Dick had tried not to let his surprise show. Damian, for all that he had spoken of school, had never once mentioned having a friend. Actually he took any opportunity to insult the entire student body.

“Uh, okay. What's her name?”

“Tt. Jane-Elizabeth Dwyer. And she's only visiting because the daft instructor refuses to allow me to create my science project alone, and I refuse to go to some hovel in the city.”

That sounded more like Damian.

“Alright. I'll have Alfred call her parents and talk to them.”

Damian had nodded curtly and returned to his curry.

Thursday afternoon Alfred returned with Damian from school at the usual time accompanied by a small girl with a beat up purple backpack and dirty blonde curls.

She thanked Alfred as Damian breezed by, and almost tripped over her own feet in her hurry as she rushed to follow the boy from the room.

Damian stopped in the foyer and the girl stopped beside him.

“This is my guardian, Richard Grayson,” he announced.

Dick moved to shake the girls hand.

“Hi, you must be Jane-Elizabeth. You can call me Dick, welcome to our home.” Dick turned slightly to face Damian straight on. “Alfred and I have to step out after dinner, Dami, so Tim's coming over to watch you and your friend.”

Just as Dick had expected, Damian's eyes widened and anger began to spread across his face.

“That insufferable-” Dick gave a pointed look towards their guest. Damian huffed but went quiet.  
“Please behave,” he asked his baby brother, and he hoped that the evening wouldn't end with either of his younger brothers maimed or their guest traumatized.

“Tt. Very well.”

The children moved to the dining room to work on their project.

 

* * *

 

Damian Wayne sat at the dining room table across from Jane-Elizabeth Dwyer. The girl wasn't quite as insufferable as most off his pre-adolescent classmates, due mostly to the fact that she was at least somewhat intelligent, as far as eleven year old Americans went.

Unfortunately, unlike most of his classmates who had learnt better by that time, Jane-Elizabeth insisted upon asking questions about his personal life. As if it wasn't enough that he was allowing his inside the manor.

“So who's that guy coming over after dinner,” she asked absently, smacking a piece of soggy newsprint onto the wire frame that they had finished forming. “You don't seem to like him very much.”

And of course, to make the day worse, Drake was coming to the manor to 'watch them’, and while Damian understood the need to keep up appearances so that his nosey classmate didn't suspect anything, he resented the implication that he was incapable of looking after himself. And just as upsetting, in order to maintain appearances, he couldn't even attempt to maim Drake.

“Drake was one of my father's wards, like Grayson. Drake is infinitely more insufferable,” he answered the girl, methodically dipping newsprint into the water and glue mixture.

“Gross.”

Damian decided to believe that the child was referring to Drake rather than to the grey liquid that was dripping onto the dining room table.


	2. Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's not quite sure he wants to know what kind of kid chooses to be friends with Damien Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Sorry about that, I kind of fell off the face of the Earth for a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter.

Tim Drake returned to the manor rarely after being dismissed from the post of Robin, and when he did it was either briefly or to the cave.  
He wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed to Dicks request. Maybe for the oddity of watching Damian try to interact with kids his own age. Maybe he just wanted to see what kind of child would choose to be friends with Damian of all people.

Either way he entered the manor at six thirty sharp so that Dick and Alfred could disappear into the cave without suspicion.

Dick met him in the parlor and they walked into the dining room together in relative silence. Tim wondered briefly, looking at the scene before him, where they had eaten dinner that night.

The entire ten foot long table had been over taken by what appeared to be a miniature volcano made of paper mache. The two children who would be his charges for the evening sat across from each other, each with significant amounts of grey paste covering their hands and arms, and the girl even had some in her hair.

“Jane-Elizabeth, this is our brother, Tim-”  
“Tt”  
Dick continued as if Damian hadn't interrupted him at all.  
“He'll be around if you guys need anything tonight. Alfred and I probably won't be back until late, so Timmy will show you a room you can sleep in later.”

Tim waved awkwardly to the small blonde girl who was pulling newspaper out of her hair.

Dick turned his gaze into the Demon Brat, who looked much more like an actual child than usual covered in paper mache goo and strips of newspaper.

“Damian, behave. Please.”

“Tt. I shall refrain from maiming Drake while you are away.”

Dick took a deep breath, and Tim thought that coming from Damian, it was a surprisingly reasonable response, not that he necessarily believed the boy.

“I'll take it. Alright, bye guys, I'll see you in the morning before school,” Dick moved forward and kissed Damian's forehead, which Tim thought must have taken either a great deal of bravery or stupidity, and waved to the girl, Jane-Elizabeth, and vanished.

“So Tim, I hear you're an incompetent buffoon unworthy of the name Wayne. Tell me about it?”

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Earliest Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Waynes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's another chapter, thanks for all the kudos, I'll try to keep getting one or two up a week from now on.

Jane Elizabeth Dwyer, who was called Janie by most people, though all the people in this house- if you could call it that- called her Jane Elizabeth, she suspected at Damien's prompting, woke up on a Friday morning in a really big bedroom and blinked wearily up at the elderly man who had shaken her awake.

“Miss Dwyer I apologize for the intrusion but it is 7 a.m. and we must depart for school in 45 minutes. After you dress that was breakfast available in the dining room.”

Janie blinked again. Right she was at the Wayne boys house. Damian, the one who everyone said was nuts.

They had spent the evening making their volcano complete with terrified citizens trying to escape impending doom- Damian's older brother had been scandalized- it was awesome.

The butler waited for her to croak a dry "okay" out, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him with a muffled thunk.

She got out the school uniform that she had tucked into her backpack the night before and threw it on, crumpling her night shirt into a ball and shoving it towards the bottom of the bag.  
She poked at the bruise on her side- it was healing okay, a gross shade of yellow at this point- and buttoned up her blouse, and then pulled her blazer from the day before over it.

She went downstairs, grateful that it was a pretty straight shot from the room she had spent the night in to the dining room, or else she was sure she would have gotten lost.

In the dining room were both of Damian's older brothers, as well as the boy himself.

The two young men greeted her, Tim sleepily, looking like he wanted to die a little bit, and Dick with an inhuman alertness and a wide smile.

“Morning,” she mumbled, and fixed herself a piece of toast.

Normally she didn't eat breakfast, so this was unusual in a couple of different ways.

She sat down beside Damian who was -no joke- reading the newspaper. As in the Gotham Gazette. And Janie was pretty sure he wasn't reading the comics. Such a weird kid.

A few moments after she sat down her classmate looked up at her.

“We will have to arrange another time to complete our volcanic structure. Are there any dates that are particularly inconvenient for you?”

Janie blinked at him.

“No, I’m free whenever. Someone’ll have to talk to my mom again though.”

Damian nodded curtly.

“Grayson begin making arrangements at your earliest convenience,” the boy ordered, before turning back to the paper.

Janie had to fight not to giggle.

Dick smiled fondly, and Janie thought this whole family was a bit odd.

“Sure thing, Dami.


End file.
